The Little Duck from District 12
by Rikki8528
Summary: What would happen if Prim was picked for the games?


I awoke to the sound of the front door closing. I slipped downstairs to see if Katniss had taken my reaping gift. Yes, the goat's cheese was gone. There was a purr as Buttercup rubbed against my ankles. I laughed and went upstairs to dress. Then I thought. _Reaping gift...it's the reaping today. Katniss has all those slips...What if it's her? _Pushing the thought away, I awoke my mother. She smiled at me and gave me the prettiest blue dress I'd ever seen. "For the reaping." She whispered as I stroked the satin.

I ran to Katniss as she entered the house. My mother followed more slowly, holding out one of her old ebony black dresses with a velvet collar. Katniss kissed my forehead, then changed into it. "I wish I looked like you, Katniss." I whispered, looking on admiringly. "Oh no, I wish I looked like _you_,little duck." She replied. "And thanks for the cheese and basil leaves." I smiled and hugged her tight. "Hey, put your duck tail in." Katniss said playfully, straightening my dress. "You look gorgeous. You _are _gorgeous." She murmured, plaiting my hair. "Thanks, Katniss." I say softly.

I cling to Katniss as we walk to the reaping. "They'll prick your finger. Just a prick, but it will draw blood, OK?" I just nod. "What if it's you, Katniss?" I ask in a shaky voice. She smiled reassuringly to me as we met up with the Hawthornes. I nod to Hazelle and smile at Rory. Posy runs up to me and I hug her. Gale runs ahead with Katniss and my mother stares unseeingly after them. Hazelle is talking to Vick and I just walk along between Rory and Posy. My eyes examine each one of them. Katniss and Gale look like cousins, with their olive skin, black eyes and dark hair. Hazelle has olive skin and black eyes too, but hair is light brown and wavy. She is wearing a green dress. Vick has startling blue eyes and light brown hair, with the natural olive skin. Rory has blue eyes and dark hair, but his eyes were caring and kind. He's wearing black trousers and a blue shirt. Posy looks just like Rory, with paler skin. Posy has a pale pink dress with a few frills.

Rory and I walk to the line of twelve-year-olds. He smiles at me reassuringly when I go up. I have to grit my teeth to not cry out as the man pricks my finger and makes me let a drop of blood fall on the paper. I suck my finger as Rory goes up. He goes through it without flinching, and then joins me. He goes to the boy line as I go behind a friend from school, Kaylee. She nods to me and I smile back.

Effie Trinket puts on a film about the start of the Hunger Games. When it finishes, she trills, "Ladies first!" and dips her hand in to the huge ball. I can see Katniss mouthing something to Gale, and my heart speeds up as I realize it could so easily be her. Effie lifts a slip of paper and I hoped and hoped and hoped it wasn't Katniss.

Effie is reading the name. And it isn't Katniss. "Primrose Everdeen!" Effie called into the microphone. Slowly I begin to walk forwards, and I can't help but look at Katniss. Her mouth is moving but no words come out. I realize she is too overcome by shock to volunteer for me. _You're going to die, Prim. _I push my duck tail in and walk up the steps as Effie places her hand in the ball. "Peeta Mellark!" Oh no. The baker's boy, the one who does such lovely cakes. I could never kill him. Actually, I don't think I'm capable of killing anyone.

We are led inside the Justice Building for our goodbyes. I sit on the velvet couch, and remember how, this morning, I chose a dress with a collar of the same material for Katniss. It seems so long ago. Katniss rushes in. "Prim, at the Games. You're good with plants, use it to your advantage. Gale said you're OK at snares, and you know how to use a bow and arrow." The words are tumbling out of her mouth so fast, I can hardly hear. "You'll never be able to wield a sword or spear, so don't get one at the Cornucopia. Try and get some string and a knife, and some food. Remember, look for water. It's vital. And don't be afraid to kill. Just think of coming home to me as a winner and you'll be able to do it, OK?" I nod. "I promise I really will try to come home." Katniss's grip loosens slightly. "I'll watch every minute of it. And I'm so sorry I didn't volunteer. Goodbye." And just like that she's gone and my mother has come in. "Prim, I love you. You'll remember that, won't you?" She asks and I hug her in reply. She goes out. Peeta's father, the baker, comes in for some reason. "You're the girl that looks at the cake, aren't you? Your sister gives me lovely squirrels. Here's a cake specially for you." He says gruffly, giving me a package. I nod and smile as he closes the door behind him. I touch my mockingjay pin and feel better as Rory bursts in. "Prim? Prim, try and come home. Please." The Peacekeepers were coming to take him away. "Prim, I need to tell you-" The door slammed and I was alone.


End file.
